darkhorizonsfandomcom-20200214-history
2008-03-25 - Revenge taken, a trial begun
FORCE: You experience an angry feeling and receive a vision: A vision of a lightsaber duel between two faceless individuals and the eventual loss of one is seen. The face of the one who loses is clearly that of yourself, Obi-Wan Kenobi Telepathic message: "I am coming from you Obi-Wan <*Hissing Voice*>" You cannot tell where this vision comes from. "And do you think you can control your emotions?" Obi-Wan asks, though he looks upward, then around his shoulder. "The shroud on this planet.. it is such an annoyance!" he declares. Slowly he stands, and he motions to the Falcon, saying, "We will have time for this discussion later. Anakin, Zangarn, we need to lock down the Retreat." He pauses. "Someone may be coming." 'Someone' is spoken darkly. "What is wrong, Master?" Anakin asks, rising to his feet and glancing about warily. A hand trails down his side to the lightsaber at his belt, clenching around the silver for a moment. "What should I do?" COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi suddenly begins to choke. Defense options: +PASS - +FORCEREPEL COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi chokes. Asphyxiating spasms mildly wounds him. Looking rather confused at everything, the Jedi Padawan known as Zangarn looks at Obi-Wan and sees that choking thing that was done to him, being done to Obi-Wan. "Look. He's choking. Lock this place down." Zangarn calls out to the guards and other Jedi, then he moves quickly towards Obi-Wan. "Master Obi-Wan, are you alright?" The air begins to swirl rapidly and move about the retreat, and listening closely, laughter can be heard through the air, moving along with it, filling the ears of the Jedi in the entire retreat. Skywalker stiffens, whirling as he looks around with wild eyes. Then he turns back to Obi-Wan. "Master! Are you alright?" He moves quickly to his side, for a moment ignoring the possible threat that surrounds them all, though a hand remains near his lightsaber. Instead of fear, he feels confusion, anger. Obi-Wan calls the Force to him and pushes the choking away. He coughs twice, then pulls his lightsaber from his belt and ignites it. "Coward! You will not disgrace the Jedi Retreat with your presence. Come out of the shadows!!" He looks around, trying to discover the source. "Yes, I am fine. Control your feelings, Anakin. Stay near me. Zangarn! You do the same," he beckons him closer, then looks up again. More and more emotions seem to swirl through the air as if they were able to be seen. Flashes of lightening appear from no where first near the Falcon, then near the Padawan Commons and finally near Anakin. As they stop, black scars are left on the ground where they appeared, and more laughter fills the air. Zangarn looks to Obi-Wan but does nothing, soon, his eyes are scanning around as his robe whips around in the wind. When the lightening hits the ground, the first one causes the Padawan to jump in surprise, but still, he remains grounded enough to listen. "Yes master Kenobi." He says as he moves closer. "I will go find Knight Dawnrunner, in the council chambers if that is alright?" "Go," Obi-Wan agrees simply. Zangarn Devgathri heads through one of the open doorways into the central tower. Zangarn Devgathri has left. Anakin's eyes screw tightly shut for a moment, his body swaying slightly. Suddenly the green eyes snap open, calm swirling in their depths, the anger and the confusion gone. "You cannot pervert me. Do not seek to lead me astray with your lies and false predictions. I know what you are -- nothing. And you will be destroyed like nothing. If you can hear me, show yourself." His finger strokes the ignition button of his lightsaber as he turns in a slow circle. "If you don't, I know you are nothing but a coward." FORCE: You experience a calm feeling and think of Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan frowns as lightning arcs and blackens the floor. He draws his lightsaber to protect himself from it. "Come out!" he demands swiftly, his teeth gritting. As Zangarn departs he steps forward, looking, waiting for the voice to subside and for a familiar figure to appear. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with Anakin Skywalker and transmit a pleased feeling. COMBAT: You ignite your blue lightsaber. NPC Sith slips out of hiding. Doing just as suggested, a black robed figure complete with a hood that cover's his face, appears out from behind the Falcon. Standing still for a moment, with billowing wind blowing the robe in all different directions, the mysterious dark shrouded being raises his right hand. "Let me show you Anakin Skywalker, just what happens to Jedi." He grins and then lightning escapes from his fingertips edging quickly towards Obi-Wan Kenobi. FORCE: NPC Sith calls upon the Force. COMBAT: NPC Sith launches bolts of energy at Obi-Wan Kenobi! Defense options: +PASS - +PARRY with your lightsaber - +FORCEREPEL COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi parries NPC Sith's lightning with his blue lightsaber, but the blast rips the saber from Obi-Wan Kenobi's hands. It clatters to the ground, deactivated. Anakin whirls, lightsaber instantly in hand with the shimmering purple blade leaps from its hilt. His gaze settles single-mindedly on the figure that strides into view, and immediately he leaps towards it. The sudden hot electricity streaking from his hands gives Anakin pause, and he stops eyes wide, the lightsaber drooping in his hand; then he sees Obi-Wan parry it, yet the saber is struck from his hands. Yelling, needing to protect his Master, the young padawan abandons prudence; he leaps towards the Sith, swinging his blade. COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker ignites his purple lightsaber. COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker swings his purple lightsaber at NPC Sith! COMBAT: NPC Sith ignites his white lightsaber and tries to parry! COMBAT: NPC Sith parries Anakin Skywalker's purple lightsaber with his white lightsaber. Obi-Wan raises his lightsaber and defends against the attack, negating the energy, though his lightsaber is flung away. He extends his hand again, reaching for his saber, and it flies into his hand, igniting once it is in his grasp. Looking upward, he shouts, "Anakin, no!" and rushes forward, growling his complaint with a rough sigh. He prepares to defend himself. You pick up an Obi-Wan's Lightsaber. COMBAT: You ignite your blue lightsaber. The Sith, obviously one without a doubt, sees the results of his lightening and he laughs again. The same laugh that echoed through the wind earlier. When Anakin comes towards him, the Sith quickly ignits his saber... SNAP HISS And then easily parries the Padawan's attempted blow. "Good boy, give in to your emotions. Protect your master." The Sith focuses back on Obi-Wan and flicks his wrist, throwing something or other at him. FORCE: NPC Sith calls upon the Force. COMBAT: NPC Sith hurls a small white stone toward Obi-Wan Kenobi! Defense options: +PASS - +DODGE - +PARRY with your lightsaber - +FORCEREPEL COMBAT: NPC Sith's flying debris hits and lightly wounds Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Sith's attempts to plant a seed of doubt in Anakin's mind fall on deaf ears; his green eyes are deathly calm as he steps away from the parry, his lightsaber swinging in a short controlled sideswipe towards the shape's legs. "Get lost," he says simply. COMBAT: Anakin Skywalker swings his purple lightsaber at NPC Sith's legs! COMBAT: NPC Sith parries Anakin Skywalker's purple lightsaber with his white lightsaber. "Get lost?" He asks as he looks at Anakin from underneath his hood. "Fear me and then learn to beat me!" The hissing voice calls out as a hand comes up and an invisible wave is sent towards the Padawan, ignoring Obi-Wan completely for a moment. FORCE: NPC Sith calls upon the Force. COMBAT: NPC Sith tries to terrify Anakin Skywalker! FORCE: Anakin Skywalker calls upon the Force. COMBAT: NPC Sith terrifies and disorients Anakin Skywalker. Obi-Wan rushes forward, unable to repel a stone that whacks him on the shoulder. "You face me, you devil!" the Knight declares, his tone sharp and growly. He swings his lightsaber towards the Sith's legs, much like Anakin did. COMBAT: You swing your blue lightsaber at NPC Sith! Type +ABORT to abort your attack. FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: NPC Sith dodges Obi-Wan Kenobi's blue lightsaber. The Sith hisses at Obi-Wan as Anakin is dealt with for now and as he dodges, ducking down low to miss the incoming shot. "Is that the best you can do?" He calls out, laughing at Obi-Wan. "Come on, protect your Padawan!" And so the Sith lashes out with his own saber. COMBAT: NPC Sith swings his white lightsaber at Obi-Wan Kenobi's arms! Defense options: +PASS - +DODGE - +PARRY with weapon FORCE: You move with enhanced speed. COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi parries NPC Sith's white lightsaber with his blue lightsaber. Obi-Wan looks on as Anakin is consumed by the Sith's attack. He grits his teeth again. His lightsaber swings down again, aiming for the Sith's legs for a second time. He steps to the side as well, focused on toppling the shadow warrior. COMBAT: You swing your blue lightsaber at NPC Sith's legs! Type +ABORT to abort your attack. COMBAT: NPC Sith parries Obi-Wan Kenobi's blue lightsaber with his white lightsaber. The Sith laughs again as he is able to block the attack at his covered legs, his eyes finding an opening on Obi-Wan, but instead, his hand rising up. "ENough of this Jedi. Your fate is sealed. You too, like your Padawan, will fall to the dark side of the Force and lead our apprentices into battle against your friends, the Jedi!" He calls out. Then electricity leaves his finger tips, headed for the Jedi's chest. FORCE: NPC Sith calls upon the Force. COMBAT: NPC Sith launches bolts of energy at Obi-Wan Kenobi! Defense options: +PASS - +PARRY with your lightsaber - +FORCEREPEL COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi parries NPC Sith's lightning with his blue lightsaber, but the blast rips the saber from Obi-Wan Kenobi's hands. Propelled by lightning, it spins into NPC Sith's outstretched hand. "Your lies fall on deaf ears!" Obi-Wan announces. He twists his lightsaber to block the oncoming attack, but as the energy arcs it flings the saber from his hand, and towards the Sith. Obi-Wan reaches out with the Force, attempting to snatch his saber away while he struggles, jaw clenched and hand outstretched. "The power of the darkside will consume you." The Dark figure says as he catches the saber that flies towards his body. Looking at it, the Sith throws it very far away, into the fountain where sizzling can be heard. It might need some fixing. "Do you see, Obi-Wan, that the darkness is stronger. You hae trained all of your life, like other Jedi, and accomplished nothing." The Sith laughs and unequips his saber, placing it on his hilt. "Give in, or you will die." The Sith says, his hand rising towards the neck of Obi-Wan, from a distance, and squeezing. "Feel the darkness as it overcomes your body. As it takes the life from you. You are weak, but I, Obi-Wan, can make you stronger." FORCE: NPC Sith calls upon the Force. COMBAT: NPC Sith begins to choke Obi-Wan Kenobi. Defense options: +PASS - +FORCEREPEL COMBAT: Obi-Wan Kenobi chokes. Asphyxiating spasms seriously wounds him. Obi-Wan's hand reaches outward as his lightsaber is thrown, and the Force draws is closer, until he begins to choke. "Cccroack!" he manages initially. Kneeling, his knee actually falling to the ground, he gasps for breath. His face turns upward, red from pain. "I will never fall to the Dark Side," he declares, voice raspy. FORCE: You establish telepathic contact with NPC Sith and transmit a triumphant feeling. "Then another day, I will kill you in front of your friends. You will give in Obi-Wan, I have forseen this." The Dark sider laughs and then looks around. Finding a place to jump, he runs with an enhanced speed not seen out of many ever, and he leaps off of a tower, on to another window sill, up and over a wall out of the retreat. Just like that, the Dark sider is gone, and all that is left is a swirling wind and etchings on the ground of lightning that has struck. Obi-Wan watches the Sith leave, then sighs heavily and bends, both hands supporting him on the ground. "Another day," he mutters, closing his eyes. He sucks some air into his lungs and shivers. Category:March 2008 RP Logs